


Близость

by Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: «— Это точно был секс? — сонно спрашивает Юра.— А что же еще? — отвечает Отабек».





	Близость

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву для команды WTF Kumys 2019 :)

Когда дыхание восстанавливается, а перед глазами перестают плясать мушки и Юра приходит в себя окончательно, он чувствует себя каким-то пустым, полым. И сквозняк внутри. Отабек, поняв, наверное, его растерянность, обнимает Юру, укладывает его голову себе на плечо.

— Это точно был секс? — сонно спрашивает Юра.

— А что же еще? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Отабек, кончиками пальцев поглаживая Юру по внутренней стороне плеча.

— Ну-у-у, мы же не… То есть ты не… Или я тебя… — краснея, поясняет Юра. — Разве это секс?

— Точно секс, говорю тебе, — тихо смеется Отабек, опускает руку и осторожно касаясь мягкого Юриного члена, беззащитного перед лаской. Юра вздрагивает. — Если ты кончил, и я кончил — значит, это точно был секс. И неважно, что именно мы делали, чтобы это случилось.

— Ну, если точно… — говорит Юра с недоверием. — А вот интересно, — начинает он, и Отабек напрягается: он боится Юриных «а вот интересно», они имеют тенденцию ставить его в неловкое положение. — Если, например, все то же самое, но по Скайпу?..

— Мы не будем с тобой секститься! Никаких фото, никаких видео, и никакого Скайпа! — мгновенно вспыхивает Отабек. — Никаких голых фоток по интернету!

— А…

— И никаких видео!

— Почему? — Юра невинно хлопает ресницами.

— Потому что нет. — Отабек хочет отодвинуться от него, Юре это не нравится, и он снова обнимает себя рукой Отабека. Тот обреченно вздыхает. — Потому что телефон могут украсть, аккаунт взломать, и тебе станут задавать всякие вопросы про фотографии. И не только тебе. Но и твоему дедушке.

— Ну зачем так сразу про дедушку-то… — стонет Юра. — Только у меня опять все… И вот, смотри, упало.

— А ты представь, как у тебя все упадет, когда дедушка тебя спросит, что это ты там делаешь. И с кем. — Отабек снова начинает нервничать. Ему совсем не нравится этот разговор. Он не добавляет уверенности в жизни. И вообще.

— Бек, Бека, ну ты чего, ну я так только спросил, — примирительно говорит Юра. — Про «с кем» он, кстати, спрашивать не будет. Я ему рассказал. На днях. Так что ты не удивляйся, если он там чего… ну, скажет или сделает.

От таких новостей Отабек деревенеет.

— Что сделает? — спрашивает он.

— Ну, в гости велит прийти. На семейный обед или типа того. Понимаешь, не хотел скрывать от него ничего. Врать не хотел — он же мой дед, я никогда ему не врал. Но думал, что все гораздо хуже будет. Боялся, если честно. А он нормально отреагировал. Сказал, что ты хороший мальчик, — подмигивает Отабеку Юра и добавляет задумчиво: — и что всегда знал, что я особенный. Как думаешь, он правда всегда это про меня знал?

— Не знаю, Юра… Мои тоже в курсе. Давно уже.

— Давно?

— Да. После Барселоны им сказал.

— Серьезно?! Так давно?

— Да. Отец со мной месяц не разговаривал, мама губы поджимала. Я даже жалел, что снова в Алматы начал тренироваться, может, проще было бы, если бы мы далеко друг от друга жили. Дальше-то только хуже стало, — мрачно продолжает Отабек. Юра слушает с замиранием сердца. — Нет, они вроде бы оттаяли, начали о тебе расспрашивать. Ну я и сказал, что ничего не было и вообще тебе не признавался еще. Потом… Даже вспоминать не хочется.

— Да Отабек же! Что, что потом?!

— Советы стали мне давать, вот что! Я думал, со стыда сгорю. Как ухаживать, как что… — с горестным видом говорит Отабек.

На Юрином лице застывает смешное выражение: глаза круглые, рот приоткрыт от удивления. Но длится это недолго: Юра берет себя в руки и отстраняется от Отабека. Демонстрирует обиду. Отабек ждет. Через пару секунд Юра смотрит на него краем глаза, вроде бы сердито сжимает губы и — начинает смеяться. Отабек улыбается и снова обнимает его.

— Значит, все нормально? — отсмеявшись, спрашивает Юра.

— Вроде бы да. В гости пока не звали. Но, думаю, что все и правда хорошо.

— Это хорошо, что хорошо, не хотелось бы по углам жаться…

— Точно.

Они замолкают, и каждый думает о своем. Юра представляет себе знакомство с родителями, со всей огромной Отабековой семьей, и ему заранее и смешно, и страшно. Он знает, что будет непросто, но с Отабеком готов пережить и это.

Отабек же думает о том, что если от своих можно не прятаться, то на людях надо держать руки в карманах, хоть это и неприлично. Ведь он обязательно проколется и выдаст их обоих: ему всегда хочется обнять Юру, взять за его руку, погладить по голове — особенно если того что-то раздражает и он начинает ругаться и шипеть как кот. Нужно сдерживаться.

От мыслей о семье Отабека Юра переходит к мыслям о них двоих. Что бы ни говорил Отабек, но, по Юриному мнению, секса у них еще не было. А ему уже можно. Он это знает наверняка, потому что педантичный Отабек сверился с законами РФ и отказывался отвечать на все Юрины поползновения ровно до сегодняшнего дня. И вот они пообнимались, поцеловались, подрочили друг другу — и это секс?! Юра не согласен. Юре нужно все!

Он смотрит на Отабека — брови у того сдвинуты, губы поджаты, подбородок вперед. Что за щи! Правнук Чингисхана, не меньше. А у Юры день рождения только начался. Отабек обещал, что они наконец сделают все, чего Юра только не захочет. И вот уже почти час прошел, а они толком и не начали воплощать его желания!

— Значит, фотку своего дружка ты мне все-таки не пришлешь? — спрашивает Юра.

— Какого дру… Юра! — вздрагивает Отабек. — Нет!

— Тогда хоть посмотреть на него дай. — И Юра целует Отабека под подбородком, в солнечное сплетение, легко касается губами поджарого смуглого живота. Здорово наблюдать за тем, как постепенно крепнет член Отабека, и знать, что это он, Юра, с ним делает, это все из-за него.

«А вот интересно, если опыта нет, но есть желание, будет очень заметно, что опыта все-таки нет? », — смущенно думает Юра и для начала просто дует на головку. И слышит, как Отабек с шипением втягивает воздух. Решив, что действует в правильном направлении, Юра хочет аккуратно взять головку в рот, но Отабек вдруг отталкивает его.

— Ты что… Ты что делаешь? — спрашивает он.

— По-моему, это пункт пятый из моего списка, — с вызовом отвечает Юра, в тайне боясь, что Отабек отговорит его от задуманного. — Что ты так удивляешься? У меня есть список желаний. Ты сам говорил, что надо записывать все, чего хочешь добиться, чтобы было легче визуализировать и воплотить.

— Юра, может быть, не надо? Не сегодня?..

— Очень даже надо. Я осторожненько, честно. Глубоко не буду. Ну, мне правда хочется… — И, видя, что Отабек не сдается, Юра выкладывает козырь, который очень редко его подводит: — Нет, если ты боишься, то…

— Я не боюсь! — вспыхивает Отабек и часто моргает. Явно боится, думает Юра, но чего? Он-то, в отличие от Юры, опытный, у него точно кто-то был, хоть он и не рассказывает...

— Бека, я буду очень осторожен. Пожалуйста, — просит Юра. И вдруг его осеняет — может быть, он боится неопытности самого Юры? Хотя чего тут-то бояться, это же… А. Точно. — Никаких зубов, обещаю.

Отабек краснеет еще сильнее и отводит взгляд.

— Ну… Ну ладно, — неуверенно произносит он.

Нет, это совсем никуда не годится, думает Юра и предлагает:

— Давай вот что. Я не буду брать в рот совсем. Только губами и языком. Вот так. — И Юра одним движением облизывает головку. Отабек ахает. Юра повторяет движение. Вкус странный, но за гранью нравится-не нравится, потому что это Отабек, и Юре в нем нравится все.

— Ты точно… Ты точно этого хочешь? — задушенно спрашивает Отабек. Он смотрит Юре прямо в глаза, гладит пальцами его щеку.

— Очень, — серьезно отвечает Юра. — Ты даже не представляешь. Я с тобой хочу всего.

— Тогда ладно, — улыбается Отабек, — действуй, именинник.

И одними губами произносит: «Люблю тебя».

Эх! Юра же первый хотел это сказать! А теперь…

Ну ладно. В конце концов, Отабек не произнес этого вслух, а у него было вон сколько времени подготовиться. Юра же понял, что любит его, совсем недавно. У Юры еще есть шанс быть первым! И он скажет. Обязательно. Наберется смелости и признается вслух.


End file.
